Call of the soul - Faith
by DrPhantom101
Summary: When Gi Chul took Eun Soo to the heavenly gate, leaving a dying Choi Young behind, what will happen? (I've posted this fanfic in two other sites, if you stumble on one of them, I'm the author. Legit.)


I do not own faith and all the characters, credits go to their rightful owners. I'm just a drunken fool who enjoys hot dumplings in rainy days.

* * *

**Call of the Soul – An Oath to life for**

(One shot fic – FAITH/ Shin Eui)

Just as I thought I have lived past the worst, as I foolishly convinced myself that nothing could go wrong, ... the sky fell down on me.

When Gi Chul that lunatic took her away and all I could manage to do was to watch, the weight of the world had shattered me to pieces. We were so close just a moment ago, I could feel her smile on my shoulder, saw my own breath upon her hair, the wild thump in my chest was a match to that silly grin I could barely hide, playing accross the corner of my mouth, as if I could see myself on that slight twitch of her lips, our hands entwined.

I was a fool to think that I could protect her, and now the sky condemned me for wanting to have her. She was once again torn from my sight, dragged against her will. She had just escaped death, and I delivered her to a monster_. Me_. I did that to her.

_Why her, of all people?_

As she hovered over me, trying desperately to pull my life back when it was slipping away, I found the answer. There, written plainly in her eyes. The thing I had been trying to grasp, the question I had been wasting so much time to answer, was here all along. _Was I too late?_ I could no longer see her at the end of my vision, her shadow of dark purple was a glimpse of wishful longing as the world went dark around me.

She was gone.

_Choi Young_, I cursed myself at the brink of death. _You failed her. Again_.

I had never felt this cold before, so cold that I thought even my heart had turned to ice, for I could breathe no more. I could accept this. Hell, I would take any punishment that may fall on me, but please spare her. The world was getting darker, and all I could think of, was her.

Going through Heaven's gate wasn't something any soul could do, I remembered the painful tug, twisting my gut, so strong I almost threw up. And then came the fall, a sudden plung into a bottomless pit of blinding lights, so fast that I thought once I slammed onto the ground, I might ended up as a puddle of goo. The thought of her had to go through that again with Gi Chul instead of me, was beyond frightening. She had lost herself back then and I had to carry her all the way to the landing –not that I mind-, and now that she wasn't in any condition to travel, with barely enough color coming back to her cheeks after only a few hours rest, could she possibly make it back savely? With Gi Chul wounded, he wouldn't be able to do anything if she happened to fall. I choked on what I thought was my last breath.

This was all my fault.

With her name on my cold lips, I surrender to the weight on my eyelids and let them slid close. _Take me_, rip my soul apart- for I deserve such, but let her live. _I beg of you, save her._

A shiver ran down my left arm. There, at the tip of my fingers was something solid and cold, resting among the dirt where it was an empty space with nothing but dry grass a few seconds ago. Even when every part of my brain told me there was no such thing, my fingers started to move, one at a time, stiff and slow as a wooden doll. Dirt spilled onto my nails when I took a painful gasp of breath, my fingers wrapped around an aspirin bottle which I brought upon my face. My right hand moved numbly and found the similar bottle I had kept savely as my possession.

As if on cue, the sky spoke in her voice, through the thick droplets of rain that started falling in rythm. One, two, ... that smile lingered above me and I couldn't bring myself to blink.

_I love that moment just before the rain comes. A droplet will fall onto my forehead as I looked up... _ and her voice goes on as I gaped at the two aspirin bottles on my hand. She had arrived savely. A determination settled within the chill of my bones.

That person, through heaven and hell, through Ice and fire and everything in between, with all her might she would say; _It's alright. It's just the beginning and everything will be alright._

So I looked upon Death and spoke instead; "How could I give up on that? How on earth does a bastard like me deserve someone like her?"

My fists tightened around the bottles. The message was clear; She was trying to get back to me, and she wanted me to wait.

The words rang in my ears like a wake up call, loud and clear.

She's coming back.

My lady's coming back. Therefore, I must live.

Fin.


End file.
